The Keepers
by TorturedArc
Summary: Jaune loses his Blake, leaves their son. Then he hunts the enemies that have wronged him. Years later, he returns for a year. He finds Ruby, who takes him in. He leaves after his year back. And Ruby waits, for four years so far. With a three year old Jaune doesn't know she had. With two kids, revenge, and the cast subtly trying to find him. What will become of Jaune's story?
1. New Perspectives

The morning dragged on for Ruby. The sunlight streaming through her classroom windows clinging to her slacks and leather jacket. Her fingers drumming her hardwood desk like hoofbeats on cobblestone. She sighs, because waiting for her students is never enjoyable. She shouldn't be upset yet anyway. It's five till 10:00. Slowly students start trickling in. And to Ruby's joy, everyone was in there seats by the time the bell rung.

"Good morning students! As you all have been anticipating these last few weeks, the Annual Huntsmen Gathering is upon us!" Ruby announces cheerfully.

A few students perk up and small whoops and cheers are heard.

One particular student raises a gittery hand.

Ruby sighs internally.

"Yes Mr. Ren?"

A ginger boy shoots from his chair.

"Proffessor, will we be attending the festival?" Ren nearly shouts.

Much like his mother, that one is.

Ruby chuckles.

"Why of course! Students from any Huntsmen academy are welcome to take place in the festivities. The only thing you will not be allowed into is the Keepers Meeting, and the bar being constructed."

Ruby answered her students questions for another minute or two.

Then she got on with class.

She is a History Professor after all.

Dull red eyes scan over the edges of the now restored Beacon Academy. For the last eight years the school has been running and thriving. And for those years, Qrow has been it's Headmaster. And his most trusted friends, it's faculty. He feels younger than before the war! Even though his hair is straight silver and his chin is bearded with salt and pepper hair. He feels this way for no particular reason. The war has come and gone, and his enemies cast to shadow. He has purpose here. And all of it depends on what the Keepers Meeting will reveal this year.

An increased amount of Huntsmen have been announced KIA this past year. Many seem to think the Grimm are getting smarter. That before they were merely pawns. And that now they think for themselves. Still not very intelligent though. But smarter than before. Maybe a cause for concern on Qrow's end. And then there is the searches. Ruby and Weiss have been adamant that they find him. That he be told what he needs to know. Qrow knows of only one way to get him to show. Invite his son to the meeting. Publically.

Jay jumps as his scroll vibrates in his pocket. He pauses his Spruce Willis movie and retreives the angry device from the confines of his jeans. He slides the green ball to the right and holds the scroll to his ear.

"Grunkle Qrow?" Jay picks up.

"Heya kid. Long time no show. How are things in Menagarie?" Qrow's gravelly voice asks.

"Oh, you know, busy." Jay lies while looking at the t.v playing on silent.

"Well, a Cheiftan in training is just that. Always busy. Anywho, I am calling for more than a check up on my favourite honorary family member."

The phrasing was a set up. Confirmed by the quiet HEY emanating from Jay's surrogate mother.

Jay smiles and laughs.

"Grunkle. Tell mom I am gonna take time next week for a trip up to see you guys. And that I love her."

"No need, you're coming tomorrow."

"Since when?"

"Since I'm officially inviting you to the Keepers Meeting three years early."

Jay's scroll almost kissed the floor.

The rain is lightly sprinkling down.

The sun is out.

And it would be a perfect day.

If not for the blood.

The mud of the roads are maroon now.

The buildings burning and the screaming, all meld together.

Hundreds are getting slaughtered.

Bullheads evacuate with full capacity.

Huntsmen, brave townsmen and women, and Atlas droids all fighting for their lives.

And the lives of everyone around them.

A young Huntsmen team fresh out of Vacuo cries as they watch a group of small nevermore carry off one of their members.

The sight of that young man about to be dropped to his death seemingly stalls the fight.

Then a burst of yellow flower petals zips from the treeline.

A flash of black cloth and dark steel later, the boy is freed.

A sequence of small glyphs appear beneath the young man to slow his fall.

The team take it from there.

Tired and bloodied as they were.

The grimm pour in.

Then the rumble stops them all.

All the Grimm look back to the alpha.

A large Wyvern appears in the sky behind the Grimm horde.

It crashes down onto the bell tower.

The building half crumbles under its weight.

It's screech fills the air.

All the people cover their ears and hunch in pain.

The world has seen Dragon Grimm before. This one is only a third the size of the famous Beacon Wyvern.

But even a smaller one can topple this town like nothing.

It lumbers off the tower and into the square.

Its fire breath incinerating swaths of Grimm and humans alike.

It's tail topples a small grocer.

The final bullhead lands and a crew of Atlas specialists pile out.

They hold off the immediate Grimm so that the retreating hero's don't get cut down on the way to their seats.

The Wyvern sees them heading towards the aircraft.

It screeches once more and it's wings beat to get it off the ground.

The strength of the wind from the movements cause several Grimm to fly back. And one familiar Huntsmen to get flung against the side of a street pole.

Lie Ren looks up to see the bullhead loaded. And beginning to take off.

Nora will kill him when she finds out he died.

He breaths out and grasps his Stormflowers.

He cant ghost due to his aura loss.

He knows this is his last stand.

But he is calm, satisfied even.

His effort and sacrifice has saved ten times what would have been without him and his fellow Huntsmen.

He dodges a claw and a tail.

A bite and a failed bear hug.

Then he is hit by something.

Something big.

He realizes that it was the Wyvern's wing/arm. After he became familiar with a new living room.

The Wyvern stopped it's pursuit of the bullhead, in favour of killing one powerful Huntsmen.

It stalks to his building.

Ren tries and fails to get up.

This is it.

Then there is a bloodcurdling screech and animalistic roars.

Ren looks up to see the Dragon lurching backwards with one winged arm clapping at its right eye.

The beasts thrashing scares off the Grimm horde towards the long gone bullheads.

Ren spots the item gouged into the Wyvern's eye.

A sword.

With a familiar gold crossguard, beneath that a blue hilt.

The beast stops flailing when the initial shock of losing half it's sight subsides.

It gently reaches up and removes the weapon.

It gets about halfway to fixing its injury when another trail of yellow petals zips into his building.

Then it solidifies into something Ren hasnt seen in four years.

Jaune Arc.

The man before him is a far cry from what he was before.

Sporting a black cotton trench coat, and black jeans.

His white dress shirt is dirty and ripped.

Jaune's hair ia stained black and red.

He lurches forward.

"Lets go, you can't miss your anniversary."

Jaune's gasping voice calls out.

Ren is hefted to his feet by his fearless leader. And walked/carried to the square.

Where the Wyvern has removed Crocea Mors from its eye.

It's remaining eye fixes on them.

The first swipe is aimed at them.

Jaune throws Ren aside and jumps.

The wing slams into Jaune midway through his ascent.

It sends him hurdling towards the half-destroyed tower.

He smashes through the wall around one third of the way up.

Ren limps over to the nearest cover.

He peeks up, ready to expend his last rounds at the beast.

Then Jaune comes bursting from the tower.

This time his hair and shoulders are wreathed in flame. His eyes a blazing red.

Mid way through his fall he expands his shield and holds it with both hands above his head.

The Wyvern turns to catch the strike to the top of it's head.

The ring of reinforced alloy metal against the thick scales echoes across the square.

The strike rolls the dragon.

It slides onto its feet again. But it is disoriented from the strike.

Jaune picks up his blade and sets into a defensive stance.

Then he shoots forward.

He slides under the tail whip aimed at his chest. Before slicing in an upwards arc.

This effectively severs most of the tail.

Then stiffening his legs, he launches to his feet. He plunges his blade into the back of the dragon's hind leg.

This drops the monster on it's side.

Jaune leaps off the wing and comes down on the beast's neck.

Jaune is flung upwards.

The Wyvern opens his maw and lets Jaune fall into its jaws.

When the jaws snap down they catch nothing.

For just before it bit down, Jaune dissipated.

The real Jaune landed to the side of the beast. Not on it's neck.

He took advantage of it's new blind spot.

The Dragon let's it's head down right onto Crocea Mors.

The screech is silenced.

Then the beast dissipates slowly in a cloud of black mist.

Jaune sheaths his weapon and walks over to Ren.

"I told you so Jaune." Ren whispers.

"Told me what Ren?" Jaune says hefting his old teamate onto his feet.

"You are an idiot to think you were the weakest of us."

Jaune wipes the smile from his face.

Then he shoves a metallic object into Ren's hand.

Jaune then turns and walks ten feet away.

He turns back.

"I wasn't strong when it mattered most, twice. See you in two days, Keepers Meeting."

"You haven't been to one since you left Jaune. What's changed?"

"Qrow is dragging Jay into this." Jaune gestures to the devastation. To the bodies."I have to be there, to tell him the truth."

Then in a flash of yellow flower petals, Jaune disappears again.

Ren sighs and looks down at his hand. The bullhead Beacon he dropped when the horde showed up. Jaune had been there the whole time. Waiting for them to need his help. A watcher in the shadows.

Ren presses the button and waits for his ride.

Nora is going to love seeing Jaune again.

Then a thought pops in his head.

Oh no... Ruby.

 **First off, this story is NOT COMPLETE!MY DEVICE WONT SET IT TO ONGOING!**

 **Alrighty guys, I had a dream a few nights ago. About Jaune losing Blake after they settled and had a baby. Then Jaune sends that kid to Menagarie so that Blake's parents can finish raising him.** **while Jaune hunts the remaining members of Salems old army. And the white Fang who had a hand in Blake's death. Then after a long time he returns to Vale to rest. Because in eight years he only succeeded in killing Emerald Sustrai. Over his resting period in Vale( about a year ), Ruby lets him room in her apartment in Beacon.** **One year together ends with a night together. One where love and commitments are made.** **Then a call came.** **Tyrion Callows was spotted in Mistral.** **Jaune left. And hasnt been seen in four years.** **Ruby meanwhile ends up preggers.** **And has a toddler of three waiting at home everyday for Ruby to come home from teaching.** **Everyone the cast knows is in on finding Jaune.** **So we see here, Qrow finally forces it. By messing with Jaune's only remaining bit of Blake.** **This is the premise of this Story.** **A journey about Ruby, Jaune, and Jay.** **and little Rain.** **Leave some comments, suggestions are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Keepers Meeting

**Alright. Lets get started. Flashback time.**

 _Several knocks on the door. They are the only thing that reminds him that he is still in their...No, it's just his house now. Just his and Jay's. This whole place feels empty without her._

 _Muffled voices and shouts seep through the locked door._

 _He recognises Qrow's in the mix. And a worried Jay._

 _Jaune sighs and slides off the windowsill._

 _Blake always...or always did live to read while curled up next to the window. Jay loved the books they read together._

 _Jaune stumbles across to the door._

 _"I need to be alone right now."_

 _Jaune's almost emotionless voice cracks out._

 _"Kid, you've been in there for a day and a half. Jay is scared, Ruby, Yang, and the others are scared. I need you to open the door. I need to tell you something important. Please Jaune."_

 _Qrow's gravelly voice echoes._

 _Jaune retracts from the door. He clenches his hands. Its been eleven years since he lost his first family. And now he is losing another. Why him, NO. WHY NOT HIM?_

 _WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE? JAY NEEDS HIS MOTHER, NOT HIM!_

 _Not his weak, pathetic father._

 _The door is charged down a moment later._

 _And a furious Qrow stands in the splintered doorway._

 _"It's time you and I had a talk. About you and Blake. And about me, and Summer."_

 _Qrow says walking up to Jaune._

 _"No, its time I had a talk with Ozpin."_

 _Jaune says brushing past._

Jaune wakes at the jolting of the bullhead. Thus signaling it's landing.

He swings his legs out over the seat and rests them back on the floor. Rubbing his hair he slowly stands. Then he sighs and retreives his luggage. One single black duffle bag.

He slings it over his shoulder and rests his left hand on Crocea Mor's pommel.

He never thought he would come back an outcast. But somehow, it felt natural. As if he never really belonged.

A dark and familiar pang strikes his chest.

 _"I know that look... i've worn it before."_

Jaune frowns and walks out into the open air.

* * *

The surroundings are all either covered in decor, or bumbling students and fans. Jaune almost lashes out when a tall student bumps his arm. The startled look he gave Jaune when his arm dropped the duffel bag to attempt to draw his sword nearly seared Jaune's heart. Then the boy scampered off. Afraid that he offended some extremist or something. The extent that Jaune has had to go to in the last years just to keep himself alive and his enemies at bay, are a little extreme. Especially due to the fact that he has only killed the least dangerous of his enemies, old and new.

The crowds that plague Beacon's grounds are only starting to swell. The imposing tournament and the meeting taking place in a few minutes are huge. Every year people from all four kingdoms all gather much like the Vytal festival. But official huntsmen are the only ones aloud in the Keepers meeting. There are no politicians or government officials who attend. Well, other than those of Atlas, who are both most of the time. And due to the fact that most of the world's huntsmen were killed in the war or are retired... It is a rather small amount of huntsmen in the meetings.

People start to part for someone nearly bashing them away. Jaune is no expert, but instinct kicks in and he instantly plays the stealth game. Dodging out of the path and duck-sprinting towards the side, Jaune avoids the first attempt at his opponent finding him. Eventually he slips away and heads for the meeting hall. A medium sized building that was constructed on the remains of Ms. Goodwitch's old classroom. The huge sculpture in front of it brings Jaune to a halt. That's new.

The large stone structure is a string of weapons, depictions of them anyway. The one on top is Gambol Shroud, then Ember Cecilia loop themselves around it's hilt. Next to them on the right is Myrnaster, Cresent Rose to the left. Under those, Ebon Reach acts like a table. Poor Qrow, at the base. Or at least, Jaune thought he was the base for a second. Below his weapon, Magnhild holds them all up. Ren's Stormflowers frame the base of his partner's weapon. Then comes the two that hurt. Akuou and Milo sit in front and to the left of the rest. And Ozpin's cane to the right of them. Then in the middle of them, Crocea Mors. Her shield expanded and her blade leaned against it.

'To those who saw the battle to the end, and to those who still fight the battle' Reads the inscription.

Jaune frowns and skulks right passed the damned thing. He marches up to the doors. And finds the guards, standing at attention.

"Sir, you can't enter. This years meeting is underway." The first guard says.

"I'm a huntsmen, it's fine." Jaune says taking a step forward.

"Sir I have to insist that you remain outside." The Guard says putting a hand on Jaune's chest.

"And I highly suggest that you let me in there. I have information for Headmasters Schnee, Branwen , Wukong and Pine." Jaune says annoyed.

"The rules are rules, don't make us call security."

* * *

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY WERE SIMPLY OUTNUMBERED! WE OFFERED THE SUPPLIES! YOU'RE IGNORANCE GOT THEM KILLED!" Shouts General Schnee. Her ponytail flailing around as she makes hand gestures and angered movements.

"I thought that they were more than experienced enough to handle it without assistance. Their deaths are as much a surprise to me as they are to all of you!" Sun nearly shouts back.

Ruby shakes her head, this is going badly! Ren volunteered to be the first speaker. When he gave a detailed report of the recent fall of an unnamed Mistrali settlement, none really expected anything but tragedy and a well made escape. Then they got to the part where he was too slow and injured to make the bullheads. They all wondered. But then the entire room stilled when he told them that the missing, suspected KIA, Jaune Arc was the one to save him... They all exploded with questions. Mainly about anything he may have said or eluded to. But quite a few simply wanting to know of his appearance and health. Ruby was the only one not surprised by the news that Jaune wasn't dead.

She has gut feelings sometimes. They never lie. She has had a gut feeling about Jaune since day one, that he will never die by the hands of someone or something else. He just has the eyes of a survivor. Eyes like her Uncle's, or her Father. They all just scream strong to her. Her mother's, sadly they weren't. They had a care givers gleam. Someone who just wan'ts to protect. Even if she has to die to do it. The survivors all have that gleam, but they know they have to survive in order to save more people. They all know that if they lose or fail to protect something, they have to survive to make up for it. So that is why she hates these meetings.

Everyone who shows, they all save themselves in order to save more. Even when it tears them all apart. That is why this particular Keepers meeting went sideways so fast. Because they all know of one that is more extreme than them when it comes to their practice. Jaune eats,sleeps and breaths revenge and remorse. He lives so that he can save enough to make up for failing all those years ago, of course they all know it wasn't his fault. But Jaune does not see it that way. He believes he was too weak or observant to stop the death of his wife.

Over the short time that Jaune came back, Ruby got to understand why Blake had done what she had done. Very few know of that night. And the ones who know barely speak of it. But Ruby knows why Jaune tortures himself over it. Why Jay sends an endless stream of cash and manpower into finding his father. It's because Blake did exactly what Phyrra did. She saw the threat, and indisposed Jaune so that she could make sure there was only one casualty. And that's why Ruby loves him. Because he is what two extremely powerful people died to protect. They both saw his potential, his spark. They both wanted that to go on.

After a few more speakers and a few jokes from her father, Ruby notices Qrow nod across to Jay. The seventeen year old boy slowly walks up to the center circle. He rings his hands and taps his microphone. Then he retrieves a paper from his pocket and unfolds it.

"Huntsmen of Remnant, I have come before you three years before my time. I have done this because I have been apart of an effort that all but a few of you have funded off and on throughout the past. The Keepers Reconnaissance and Defense Program has been my occupation for over a year now. I have been the operative dispatch chief for six months. I have undertaken and helped on several missions and operations. Some short, and some very long. I have worked on one particular mission as the Head of Operations for my entire time in the effort. The retrieval of the Relics and cursed persons of the war. This is what I have to talk to you all about today. An operative of mine stationed in the upper district of the city of Mistral has recently sent in a wire message. It reads as such..."

Alert to all operatives!(STOP)

Black Hands 1,3, and 5 have been spotted in Mistral(STOP)

Alert Keepers and freelancers, all haste(STOP)

Several gasps and disbelieving guffaws are head throughout the circular room. Ruby winces. She rubs her shoulder, remembering the maniacs wrist blades sinking deep. And Jaune's sword cleaving the man's leg off. That night is remembered by all. The night Salem fell. The night her forces dissipated and vowed to bring her back.

After a few concerned questions were shouted out, Jay took control back.

"I only ask that we get a small force together. I do not wish to send my operatives against such a grand foe. Fifteen of our strongest could slink in and apprehend or eliminate our targets. I wish to ask you all for funding and manpower!"

Silence hits them. None wan't to fight the war again. Not now. It's only been twenty years.

Then a sickening crash and a few crunched later, the main door is bent back on its hinges and the guards and a security personnel line the inside of the doorway. A flash of yellow flower petals later, and a figure in a black cotton trench coat stands at the entrance to the circle. One who gets the hall to slump in their seats.

"I have an announcement to make." His cold, flat voice echoes across the room.

"Then make it quick before I TAKE YOU HEAD OFF ARC!" Yang screams while shooting up from her chair next to Ruby.

Jaune pays her no mind.

"I have recently engaged Mercury Black and Adam Taurus. They are dead. Before he passed, Adam taunted that I could not stop them now. Not now that they had found a way. I believe that they may have finally found a way to bring her back. All of my previous run ins against Tyrion Callows and Arthur Watts have been at or near to ancient ruins and temples. They all held one piece of similar information in them."

Jaune then dumps the duffel bag onto the inner circle.

A large collection of bone masks fall to the tiles.

Not masks actually. But spikes. Seer spikes. Ancient ones.

"I believe that they have found a Seer from ancient times. One that still holds a bit of her thoughts. I believe they have found a fraction of Salem's mind. And I am concerned that they may be able to enhance it. To essentially take a bit of her from ages ago, and update it on things. So that it is suited to think like she did. In base terms- we may have an upcoming Salem on our hands."

* * *

 **Dunn dunn DUNNN.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I am recently back in school. As in today was my first day back. And i now have the ability to write to my full potential. This is because my school supplies us with laptops. And I am a Jr now, and Jr's are all issued brand new ones each year. So yeet.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I have to talk this over with you all. Salem is the biggest bad in Remnant. So there is one problem I see with all of the after-war RWBY fics. They all have her dead, and completely dead too. No possibility for revival. Which is a little wack to me. This is a world where beasts are pure evil incarnates, and their queen is playing a huge ass chess match with Ozpin. Meanwhile there are two types of fucking MAGIC. Dust, and fucking wizard powers. So why do we all believe that only one of these possesses reincarnation powers? Come on people. Ozpin comes back literally when ever. And Salem to our knowledge has never been killed. So how do we know she will die and stay that way? I didn't like the idea that she would just manifest again like Ozpin. Too, lame? I mean if that was the case, then this would never end and the entire cast of RWBY don't matter worth shit. So I am taking another route. What if she is like Voldemort in a way. That every advanced Grimm like the dragon in vol.3, or the seers in vol.5 have a bit of her in them. So that they become slightly intelligent. I used the seer due to the fact they are not really their own thing. They need command to function. So I thought that they would have more Salem in them than others. Hence the twist here.**

 **P.s For a comment I saw... Yes, Jaune only getting one in eight years was underwhelming. But there will be reasons revealed next chapter.**

 **Along with the mystery of his Mimic Semblances. So be Patient**

 **Next Chapter: August 17th (Updates on Mondays and Fridays.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Cares given, and received

**All right, some complications came up IRL for me. SO Friday didn't get it's chapter. I realise that alot of you will like the flashbacks to the Knightshade relationship. SO i will work them in every few chapters. This one is an entire chapter of the first fluff between them before the current events. So please accept this as my apology. PLEASE REVIEW, I am selfish and want to see your beautiful words. And it helps inspire me to do better... so in a way... the more reviews i get the more i will fine-tune this story. Enjoy the sadness and wholesomeness.**

* * *

Many wish that they had family to go to. Weiss' only real family is Cline. Who survived the targeting from Salem. Blake's parents survived as well. Taiyang fought off his assassins. Ren and Nora lost their families long ago, But Jaune… He had people at home. He had seven sisters, a father and mother. With three uncles and two cousins. His entire home town was his family in a way. And all they had to protect them was his father, a weathered and washed out huntsmen with a simple alloy sword.

Right before the final battle, the communications worldwide went back up. Jaune eagerly tried to secure a scroll and call them. Instead he got a police rewire. They informed him that the town of Dawn was razed. There was only one survivor, one James Arc, who later the following night took his own life. All of this happened three weeks prior. And he had never known. Of course Ruby tried to take responsibility, and say that if she hadn't asked him along he would have been with them.

That was the first time he ever lashed out at her.

" _If you ever think for a moment that this is your fault… You are completely stupid. They are dead because of me. I should have been on that tower. I should have died. That way they all could have lived. I should have been the strong one who pushed HER away! I have lost everything because of a selfish dream to be something I can never be! So don't for one second blame yourself… I am to blame."_

Jaune dropped his things off in front of team JNR's room and left. Everyone went to look for him instantly. But he had a good half-hour head start. Blake found him right away. She had watched from her regular perch every night when he slinked away. She found his cove in ten minutes. He was just sitting there. The moonlight draped in across him. He just sat in the water to his waist, a scroll in one hand, and a civilian pistol in the other.

Blake slowly walked up.

" _Why do you even bother Blake?" He asks not turning around. "I can tell when I'm being watched."_

" _I bother because you are worth saving." She says as a matter of fact._

" _How is that? I get everyone I care about killed. If I were any of you I would run like hell."_

" _Well, in that case…"_

Blake then dropped her weapons and overcoat, then her leggings. She waded into the water in her shorts and t-shirt. She sat down beside him and just stared ahead.

" _That isn't running." Jaune says quietly._

 _Blake smiles at that._

" _Jaune, I have run from everything. I am never going to do it again. I have all night tonight. If that is what you need, just being with someone who will listen, then that is what I'll give you, all because there was once someone who told me exactly why they believed in you."_

" _You talked with Phyrra?" Jaune asks sadly._

" _And Ozpin."_

 _That got his attention._

" _After Mistral I asked him about everyone, or at least after I learned who he was anyway. He said that Ruby was conflicted. That Yang was even more conflicted. Ren and Nora were content. Weiss was incredibly relieved to be with everyone. And finally, Qrow was still a drunk."_

 _Jaune scoffs._

" _See, I am not worth a mention. I barely have use."_

 _Blake slaps his arm with a wet hand._

" _Tell that to Weiss, to Ruby. Tell that to your team. You are useful Jaune. My mother once said that a good man in a bad man's world is the first you should befriend. You, Jaune Arc, are a great man in an evil man's world. So I asked about you."_

 _Jaune pauses and lets the pistol fall into the water._

" _I won't use it anyway. I don't know if I can keep my aura down enough to do the job."_

 _Blake links her arm with Jaune's_

" _He told me that that boy needs a friend who knows his pain. So now is the time to let me know the pain Jaune. Let's go to the bank and watch the sky. It will help you relax and talk this out. I want to hear about your family."_

So they did.

The group found them the next day fast asleep inches apart in the most wholesome situation possible. Jaune wrapped her in his coat and her legs in her own. He simply held the coats around her in his sleep. It seems they talked the night away.

So they agreed to leave them be. And let her bring him home.

They all sigh their reliefs.

Their caregiver finally found someone to give him some care.


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

**Alright, I am back after a looong. And I repeat, long hiatus. I am very sorry to those that really liked this story, it comes with a lot of new bits and pieces. I know I am pretty pissed at myself. But, I am fixing that by writing new chapters. Here we go for the first one. Back to the present this time.**

The hall erupted shortly after Jaune's declaration. Some were frantically calling contacts and messengers. Others were crying or shuddering. Ruby is just pondering what she is to do now. Her hands clench and unclench every few seconds. Yang is seething. Jaune comes back, just to tell them that the world could have Salem a second time. And he just saunters over and takes a seat on the floor near the entrance to the speaking circle.

He takes a swig from a flask and lights a cigarette. Then he lets his head fall back and he rests there. Ruby stares at him with wide eyes. Her emotions are running wild. She wants to run down there and hug him. Or hit him, or scream. But her whole body feels cemented to the wooden chair she resides in. Yang is about to leap down and greet the bastard with her metal fist, when a gunshot sounds out. This effectively silences the entire arena.

The hundreds of eyes all focus on the center circle once again. Jay stands there, with his tactical pistol aimed at the ceiling. Once the crowd focuses on him once more he holsters the weapon. The young man sighs and starts again.

"Let's all just shut it for a moment!" The unbridled rage in the boy's voice scares Ruby. She has never heard Blake's… No, HER son ever use that tone. But then again, Jaune coming back just to dump the news and sit on the floor saying nothing probably enraged the poor thing.

"There are things in place for this people! Salem was bested years ago by a strike force smaller than twenty! There are easily two hundred Huntsmen in this very room! Not to mention my men, consisting of fifty highly trained operatives that are huntsman level combatants. There are very few Salem supporters left. We are plenty enough to handle them fifty times over. We can't…"

But he is cut off by low, rumbling laughter. It is the laughter of a man who is hearing the most pathetic thing. The crowd once again focuses on the weathered wanderer.

Jay looks at his father with horror in his eyes. He can't be hearing this right.

Then the laughing stops, and Jaune's eyes fall dull again. No emotion on his face. Then he stands up and sticks his hands in his coat's pockets.

"They are out there… Waiting for us to make a move. At this very moment they are biding time. Searching ruin to ruin for one that hasn't died off. They could have it right now for all we know. But if I am correct, then it wouldn't matter if we did make a move. If they have her, then she will be back by the time we are even organized. I haven't been slacking these last few years. I haven't been instructing, or wasting away in a damn tower. I have been preventing a war! So with me back, I can only imagine the le-way they are making at this very moment! You are not enough! Triple this can't face her without the relics. So get to…"

Jaune doesn't end his sentence. A very quick blur speeded from her seat and punched him square in the jaw. He simply stands there stunned.

"JAUNE ARC! You are not in charge here. You do not command us! You are a damn coward and a broken man. So before you tell us what we are to do against OUR enemy, I suggest you make yourself presentable, and you address us like a man. Not like a withering child! You may be experienced in this, but you are far from all-knowing." Weiss Schnee shouts.

Jaune chuckles.

"This meeting is adjourned! All but those needed, leave now. An official statement will be put out pertaining to our plans for the future." Qrow says with a frown.

The hall starts thinning and people exit with mixed emotions. Jaune turns and starts to go too.

"Another step, and I will break your legs." A quiet and sad voice says.

Jaune stops, his shoulders sagged. His head down. And a hitch in his breath. He dreaded coming back for a few reasons. He knew they would all be back here. That they would demand he stay. But he had to tell them all what is coming. He is faced with turning around to face them right now. The Hall is empty but for them all. If he turns back he faces his past and his pain. If he goes, just his pain.

Then he turns. His decision is made.

"You know that I am extremely disappointed? That every day I wished that you would come back? That I had no clue if you were dead or alive? That my family will never meet their Uncle Jaune?" Nora says with tears and a desperation.

Jaune lowers his eyes.

"Nora, I… It is good to see you sis." He breathes out.

She huffs and sits down.

"Arc, I hate you." Yang says before doing the same.

"I missed you Jaune, thank you for saving me a few days ago. Thank you for coming back." Ren says walking up to Jaune. He rests a hand on Jaune's shoulder, before sucker punching him in the stomach. "That is for the tears we shed."

He then hugs Jaune and returns to a seat next to his wife.

Weiss scowls. "Part of me hates you for leaving, and another hates myself for wanting you to come back with less flesh. But you are back, so you will listen to us. You will take the information we have. Then you will decide. Here… Or out there."

Jaune nods.

Then he turns to the other three in the room.

Ruby, His son, and Qrow.

Jay takes a few step forward. He looks downright malicious.

"Jay." Jaune says hesitantly.

"Father." Jay spits back.

"I have something for you. Something I should have left for you." Jaune says taking a step towards his duffle bag. He opens it and grasps a metallic object. Then he reveals Gambol Shroud from the confines of his belongings.

Jay stiffens, eyes wide.

Jaune throws the weapon across to his son.

Everyone in the room looks to their feet. Just another reminder of her death.

Then Jay sets the weapon on the railing that surrounds the speaker circle.

Jaune looks pained.

"I can't begin to tell you what it means to me. That she lives on through that, and more importantly… Our son. I have disappointed you all. I can live with that. But I hate myself every day for leaving my boy. You should hate me, rightly so. I don't expect you to want to see or hear from me ever again. But I hope that you will cherish it. As she cherished you."

Jay throws himself at his father. Jaune almost dodges it by instinct. Butt arms wrap around him tightly.

"You bastard. You left me behind! You are my father! You coward piece of shit!" Jay says crying into Jaune's shoulder. He hugs his son with everything he has.

Then he cries.

Jaune drops to his knees with his son in his arms. Wailing. There is so much pain and regret that Jay shivers.

"How could you come back? Just to leave me and my sister again?" Jay wails.

Then everyone freezes.

Ruby surges forward and separates them and grabs Jaune's wrists.

Jaune asks quickly with tears in his eyes.

"Sister?" He croaks.

Jay freezes. Oh no. He let it slip.

Ruby puts a hand on the back of Jaune's head.

"Jaune, I need you to breathe. This is big news okay?" Ruby says softly and carefully.

"Ruby, He said sister! I.. You… No." Jaune croaks.

"Jaune, I have a daughter…. You have a daughter." She says rising them both to their feet.

Then she gently hugs the tall man.

Jaune stands in complete shock. He.. he didn't.

"Jaune, it was that night. Before you left. It was that night."

Jaune suddenly bursts out the door leaving a trail of golden petals behind.

Ruby sheds a tear and stands.

"He just needs time."

"I am going." Qrow says solemnly. " I know where he will go."


End file.
